narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kageoni Yamashita
Yuko Yamashita (''山下裕子, Yamashita Yuko) ''is a shinobi of Konohagakure 's Yamashita clan. Though lost and scared, Yuko finds herself making a lot of friends day by day. Background Akari was the first child born to Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato. She was trained at an early age, around the age of 4. She was one smart kid, who surpassed a lot of kids in the Academy, making others a bit angry you could say. That was where everything began. In the Academy she met Kakashi Hatake, her soon to be love interest, did she not know at the time. They slowly became best friends when they were put in a team together. Team Minato, was the team she had been assigned to with Obito Uchiha, Rin Nohara, and Kakashi Hatake, the team leader being her father Minato Namikaze. Growing up in Konohagakure, Akari was well known in the village for her fighting skills, and sometimes getting in fights with other female ninja who had decided to pick fights with her. Not too later, her little brother Naruto Uzumaki was born, and her parents had died during the fight with the Nine Tails. They had sealed the Nine Tails spirit in her little brother, hoping as Naruto grew up, he would learn how to control the Nine Tails. She always stook up for Naruto when he was bullied, or when people said stuff about him behind his back. All she wanted to do was protect her little brother. Whenever he would get in trouble, she would still be so nice to him, telling him not to do it again, even though he wouldn't listen to her. Shortly after becoming the ANBU Captain, she met Tenzo (Yamato), who had always protected her, looking up to her as an older sister. She saw him as her second little brother. Her best friend, Kakashi Hatake, accompanied her on most of the missions she went on. During her time in ANBU, a girl named Rene Masashi was placed in the same division as Akari. One day they were sent on a mission and were ambushed by enemy Shinobi. Without much time, Rene summoned her puppets and used them to pull Akari out of the way of an oncoming attack and after returning to the village they started to become close friends/sisters. A few years later, she started feeling weird when she was around Kakashi. She accepted the fact that she had slowly started developing feelings for her best friend. (In Boruto they are married). -still working on it- . Personality Uzumaki Akari is a bit careless at times, but still acts serious most of the time. She is shy sometimes when it comes to certain situations. . Appearance Uzumaki Akari (うずまきあかり), has long red hair just like her mother Kushina Uzumaki along with bright blue eyes. She is only about 5'4, just a bit shorter than her love interest Kakashi Hatake . She has one not very noticeable scar somewhere on her stomach. (She has many different face claims, including Sakura Haruno). Abilities Ninjutsu Akari was really good at Ninjutsu starting at a really young age. She was about 3 years old, and was already learning really good Ninjutsu. She mainly used Ninjutsu when fighting her enemies, since she was better at it than any other type of jutsu. Akari and Kakashi Hatake use a combo attack when working together. Kakashi uses his Lightning Blade and Akari uses her Water Release: Water Spikes. Taijutsu Akari was pretty good at Taijutsu, but rarely used Taijutsu. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she used her Strength of a Hundred Seal while fighting Uchiha Madara. She fought along side Sakura, who helped her fight. Medical Ninjutsu At the beginning of the series, Akari was shown not to use Medical Ninjutsu at all, but Akari excelled at it at an even younger age than Sakura Haruno. She was trained by Tsunade one of the three Sannin. Her Medical Ninjutsu isn't as good as her other Ninjutsu, but it is still useful. She does not intend to use it very often since she isn't much of a Medical Ninja. Tsunade taught Akari everything she knew about Medical Ninjutsu, and about a ton of other medicine to cure sickness.